A través del espejo y lo que Luna encontró allí
by Esme Vipz
Summary: Luna y su encuentro con el espejo de Oesed... Fue una simple casualidad, una búsqueda de aventuras a causa de extraños sueños. Una partida de ajedrez gigante, una reina, un perro de tres cabezas y un espejo. Mi primer fic para un reto, se agradecen reviews.


_**Disclaimer**__**:**__ Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a __**J.K Rowling**__, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para delirar un rato._

_**Aclaración**__**:**__ Este fic participa en el reto "__**Espejo de Oesed**__" del foro "__**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**__._

Este es la primer historia que subo a mi cuenta, aunque no es la primera que escribo. Basada en el libro _"__**Alicia a través del espejo**__" de Lewis Carroll_. Se agradecen los **reviews.**

Luna caminaba por una extraña pradera, no recordaba cómo había llegado allí, sólo sabía que tenía que seguir caminando en dirección norte. En el trayecto se encontró con unos insectos muy extraños que le hablaban, un tábano con la forma de caballito de madera, una luciérnaga de postre y una mariposa llamada melindrosa meriendaposa. Siguió andando con ellos hasta que llegó a la entrada de un bosque cuando, escuchando la voz de una de sus compañeras de habitación se despertó.

Había sido un sueño muy raro, el segundo esa semana; en el anterior había visto a una mujer regordeta, de cabellos y vestuario rojos, con una corona en su cabeza que le dijo que la convertiría en una reina si la ayudaba con una partida de ajedrez que se estaba jugando en medio de la pradera, un ajedrez gigante. Estos sueños sorprendieron a Luna de la misma forma que la llenaron de curiosidad y emoción por saber que soñaría al día siguiente.

Esa noche la ravenclaw se introducía nuevamente en sus sueños pero ahora estaba atravesando un largo y oscuro pasillo del colegio hasta toparse con la puerta de un aula por la que entró con decisión, se acercó hasta unas largas cortinas negras y las corrió descubriendo un imponente espejo de marco dorado con una inscripción grabada en la parte superior que le fue imposible leer. Armándose de valor y como si supiera que aquello era lo que tenía que hacer se acercó al espejo y lo atravesó. Una vez dentro se encontró en una amplia sala en la que ve a algunas algunas piezas de ajedrez que parecían moverse pero lo que le llamó la atención en aquel lugar fue una pequeña puerta con una manilla redonda de oro, se acercó a ésta con cautela y cuando empieza a girarla el sueño se va difuminando y despierta, aunque aún puede sentir el ligero cosquilleo que dejó en su mano el contacto con el picaportes.

Mientras se prepara para bajar a desayunar se pregunta si tal vez ese espejo de verdad existe y sus sueños quieren que se dirija hacia él. Sonríe cuando finalmente decide que en cuanto las clases del día terminen va a emprender la búsqueda del artefacto y con este, al mundo detrás del espejo. El día transcurre tranquilamente y ella está más animada que nunca, por lo que cuando el día por fin acaba corre hasta el séptimo piso para empezar con la tarea -había decidido que comenzaría por los pisos superiores y desde allí comenzaría a descender-. Recorrió todos los pasillos del séptimo y sexto piso y casi iba a abandonar su búsqueda en el quinto piso cuando doblando por un oscuro pasillo hacia la derecha ve al final del mismo una puerta, la única en aquel sector. La abrió con cautela y cuando lo hizo se encontró con un enorme perro de tres cabezas que empezó a gruñir fieramente.

- Hola cachorrito- le dijo animadamente. - Estaba buscando un espejo, ¿no lo has visto por aquí?-.

De inmediato el animal dejó de gruñir, bajó las orejas y corrió una de sus patas para revelar una puerta de madera justo al lado de una larga cadena de hierro unida a su collar.

-Oh, ¿dices que allí está?. Muchas gracias pequeño… ¿tienes nombre?-. El perro se acercó mostrando en su collar el nombre Fluffy.

-Es un nombre muy bonito, pero ¿qué hace un animal tan grande como tú en este lugar? Tienes un dueño, debería hablar con él, tú no deberías estar encerrado en un lugar tan pequeño-. Fluffy lanzó un ladrido lastimero y acercó una de sus cabezas para darle una gran lamida a Luna. -Tranquilo pequeño, si te comportas volveré a verte pronto… ahora, debo entrar aquí- dijo entrando a la pequeña estancia escasamente iluminada. Allí encontró aquellas cortinas negras que movió hacia los costados para descubrir al enorme espejo y convocando un lumos con su varita leyó el grabado en la parte superior que decía "_No muestro tu rostro sino los deseos de tu corazón" _aunque el texto estaba invertido. Con su corazón palpitando con fuerza levantó sus manos y tocó la superficie del espejo pero nada sucedió, no pudo atravesarlo.

Inmediatamente se sintió desalentada y empezó a bajar la cabeza pero notó algo raro en el reflejo por lo que la levantó de inmediato para ver una extraña escena en el espejo. Allí se encontraba ella sonriendo alegremente rodeada por Harry Potter, Ginny y Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Hermione Granger en un lugar que parecía ser su casa. Frente a ella había un enorme pastel y algunos regalos. Hermione tomó uno de estos, envuelto con papel azul y un pequeño moño en bronce. La escena se esfumó y ella sonrió con tristeza al recordar que al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños y ese año como los últimos tres estaría sola, sin siquiera su padre para celebrar junto a ella.

Salió del cuarto con desánimo pero sonrió cuando vio a Fluffy mirarla con curiosidad. Lo saludo y le prometió que volvería a visitarlo en cuanto pudiera. Así fue como Fluffy se convirtió en el primer gran amigo de Luna.

De esos acontecimientos habían pasado ya cinco años y ese día en su casa, entre aplausos y vítores de Harry, Neville, su padre, Hermione y la familia Weasley, se alegraba de poder vivir ese momento tan feliz como en la escena del espejo. Hermione le entrega un obsequio, ella le sonríe en respuesta y lo abre para descubrir un libro de cuentos en el que se veía la imagen de una niña rubia atravesando un espejo con el nombre "A través del espejo y lo que Alicia encontró allí". Sonríe nuevamente porque sabe que va a descubrir el final de aquellos extraños sueños que la llevaron al espejo y se alegra al darse cuenta de que lo que ella descubrió a través del espejo fue mucho mejor de lo que pensó.


End file.
